Spreading
by Melancholy's Sunshine
Summary: A look into the only bionic person who isn't fully bionic... Yet.
1. Chapter 1

Leo frowned as he was left alone. Again. He was a yellow. The worst color. It wasn't his fault that he wasn't as skilled! He wasn't given these powers when he was young or a baby. He didn't get full body bionics either. Just his arm.

He was a misfit. Not the originals like Adam, Bree or Chase. Not one of the hundred soldiers created by Krane and now training for the government. He didn't have speed. He didn't have invulnerability. And his brain was not enhanced either. None of his siblings noticed though. The only person who took time to teach him was Douglas. Something Leo wasn't about to forget.

Sitting by the window, gazing over the ocean in its' vast glory, he ignored a recently familiar pain flare in his neck and torso near his bionic arm. His muscls ached, feeling tender and raw. It was fresh and yet old. It seemed to burn under his skin. He clenched his eyes and bit down. On the inside of his mouth. He would not cry out. He did not want to be treated even more differently than he already was.

Stepson of Mr. Davenport. Partial bionic. Bottom of the ranks. The only one with a mom. The only one who can't imagine not sleeping. And now the only one with surging unexplained pain.

The pain didn't stay in the same place either. It seemed to spread. Slowly inching it's way up his neck, wrapping around just enough to cause pain, but not enough to cut off his air ways, Leo focused on his breathing. It came out as shuttering gasps when he felt it begin on the right side of his face before stopping. He opened his eyes to the empty room. Just another day in paradise.

* * *

He didn't want anyone to know. It was bad enough Eddy knew, and would mock him endlessly. But him. Out of all the people who could have seen it...

"You're coming with me little man," he growled in a rich baritone voice. He didn't know how or why, but it seemed Spike had come out to play. He could have dealt with Chase, as smart as he was, he had an oblivious streak a mile wide. A few poorly executed attempts at jokes and Chase wouldn't give it another thought. Spike on the other hand held one primary goal in his mind when he came out. And it seemed that his focus was solely on Leo.

Something had either confused Chase to no end, gotten him really mad, or his inner well hidden protective big brother side decided that it had seen something it didn't like and let Spike out to deal with it. He was hoping it was the anger. He could get him to calm down with a few training simulations that stroked his confidence and ego until Chase came back out. Even if it was confusion, Leo was willing to take a blow to his ego to get Chase to come out. After all, what confused Chase made some sense to Leo. Ah social interactions.

If it was the the latter though... Leo prayed it wasn't. He had only heard about it. An early mission, one of their first, and Bree had gotten stuck under some rocks. Spike had been around for two days apparently after that incident. And while Chase did have Mr. Davenport adjust his bionics, no one was entirely sure how the program would react to a similar situation.

"Chase!" Leo's voice cracked, "Let me go! Just tell me what's wrong!"

Spike didn't stop. Though he growled at the use of Chase's name.

"Chase is taking a little vacation down memory lane short stuff." Spike continued to drag Leo until they reached Leo's room. A little personal space for the only partial bionic being on the man made island. Another difference. He gently pushed Leo inside, following immediately after. Their eyes met for a moment. Spike's glowing slightly blue.

"On the bed. Now."

"I'm not into you that way but thanks for the offer," Leo joked trying to confuse Chase's chaotic side. It didn't work as he was pushed onto the bed. Spike's eyes turned blue analyzing Leo. It didn't take long for him to have a reaction.

"It's spreading."

"What's spreading? Do I have cancer? Did you know I had cancer and didn't tell me?!"

"What? No."

"Then what? Some kind of tropical fungus?"

"No. Shut your mouth and listen shrimpy. Your bionics."

Leo stared at the more agressive side of his passive brother and burst out laughing. He stopped when Spike continued to glare at him.

"Oh wait, you're serious," Leo stated. As much as Leo didn't want to admit it, it did kind of make sense. In a twisted sort of way. Everyone else obtained bionics at a young age all over their body and continued to grow the circuitry as they grew older. Even Krane who got his when he was fully grown had his throughout his body. But Leo only had his arm. And he doubted Douglas thought of not altering that feature when he saved Leo's arm, "Oh man."

Growing bionics. His heart spend up with fear.

"What's going to happen to me?" Leo whispered.

"Your bionics will spread to the rest of your muscles. Other than enhanced strength there shouldn't be much else."

"Because he only programmed it for my arm," Leo sighed, somewhat disappointed.

"Yeah. Unless he used one of Krane's super soldier chips."

Leo's eyes bugged as he stared at Spike.

"I think Krane used them all and all I have to do is deal with is growing pains and controlling my strength."

"Probably," Spike shrugged, "Be epic if you had an app like me though."

"No. That's not a good idea."

"Please, then you can be a wuss and faint if you have problems and they can take over. Like me for my weakling side Chase."

"You're still him."

"Yeah. The stronger half."

Leo snorted. So Spike put him in a chokehold.

"Don't you dare- Ack!" Leo cried out as Spike noogied him.

* * *

So life on the island wasn't so bad. Chase remained somewhat ignorant, Spike coming out more than a few times when they were alone to look over the growth of the bionic system. It had spread up his face and was close to his brain and right eye. Leo was not looking forward for that growth spurt. He just hoped he wasn't near anyone when it happened. Of course, that was not what happened.

He was training. Being mocked being a yellow student. The little devil child Spin beat him again. Leo couldn't win even if he was a victorious fighter. Beat up a child? How cruel. Lose to a child? How pathetic.

He was getting up from the floor when it hit. The familiar flushed pain in his head and right eye. He gasped feeling a violent migraine as he could assume the bionics were latching themselves into his brain. Forcing himself to his feet, he opened his eyes. He yelped in shock garnering everyone's attention.

"Leo?"

It was Mr. Davenport. His stepfather. Leo ignored him as he stared at the walls of the man made island. Everything he saw seemed to unravel itself to him. Dissecting and showing him blue prints of the entirety of the bionic playground. The information going into a new vault in his brain.

"Leo?"

Leo slowly turned to face his stepfather. Pain blooming on his face. His eyes were assaulted by blueprints, of wires and metal, wheels, cogs, chips, lights, buttons, and batteries all flashing before his eyes and filing themselves away in his brain. Overwhelmed mentally, he collapsed to the ground. His right eyes glowing between his lashes a bright blue.

"Leo!"

Donald ran over and pulled Leo toward his chest, listening to his heart beat and breathing. His heart was steady and strong while his lungs seemed to be slightly labored, trying to take deep breathes, but seemed to be in pain.

"Eddy! Get the medical station ready."

"Aw. Can't we just leave him?" The program in the wall smiled devilishly at the very idea.

"Now Eddy," Donald hissed lifting his stepson into his arms. He quickly made his way out of the room and toward the medical station. Eyes drifted from the door to Spin.

"What? I didn't hit him that hard. I wasn't even going all out," he squeaked.

"Didn't go all out on what?" a new voice asked. Spin jumped to see Chase standing calm and slightly confused.

"Leo and I were fighting. He really thought he could beat me? I'm just too awesome to go down. I didn't even go all out and he now needs to have his boo boos taken care of like a baby."

Chase's eyes narrowed. He felt a familiar anger boil inside. It was happening more often since the bionic school was built. He didn't think it was Spike, no one had commented about him being a pig headed macho jerk. But the swell of anger building right now, he had no doubt it was Spike.

"He even had to be carried their by Mr. Davenport. Guess I'm a lot stronger than I thought," Spin bragged.

He wasn't fast enough to avoid Chase as he threw him against a wall. Spike had decided to come out to play.

Students stood back in confusion, fear and awe with Chase as he walked over purposefully, his muscles rippling beneath his uniform to show off the muscles he did have. With both hands, he lifted Spin by the collar of his shirt. He looked him dead in the eye, demanding attention.

"To win an unwinable fight is what you brag about.? You, a full bionic, take pride in abusing a human who does not have more than half his body with the same bionics? You, who have had years to learn and master your abilities, take pride in beating another who hasn't had his powers for a year? You who have age on your side, truly believe he ever fights you with his full strength and mind? Hate to break it to you kid, but the world ain't full of pansies who won't hurt you because of your age like Leo. Hell, that's the only _real_ obstacle Leo has fighting you little twerp."

"Chase! What are you doing?"

Spike tilted his head over to see Bree and Adam coming into the training facility.

"Teaching this punk some manners," he growled dropping the young bionic child.

"Whoa. Hey Spike."

"Spike?" A student asked. Bree ignored their inquiry focusing on the macho pig headed side of her more sinsible brother.

"Why are you out Spike?"

"Punk thinks he has a right to brag about his bionics. Makes me sick. Talking about Leo being put into the medical ward."

"Oh man what happened?" Adam asked with sincerity in his voice.

"Spin and Leo were training. Spin knocked him over and won. Leo got up, and yelped. Then, he just fainted," one student replied. Spike's eyes narrowed. He quickly made his way out of the room leaving Bree and Adam to deal with the explanation of the commando app. He growled as he shoved different students of all colors out of his way. His muscles instinctively flexing as he approached the seldom used medical facility. He was going to smack Leo for not alerting him about another bionic growth. Especially since the last one was too close to his eye to be ignored.

Without hesitation, he barged into the room surprising the man who raised him and walked straight to Leo.

"You hit another one, didn't you?"

Leo nodded with a small whimper from his head pain.

"Another one what?" Donald questioned.

"Keep it down. My head is killing me."

"Another one what?" Donald stage whisper-hissed.

"Growth spurt," Spike replied not carrying who knew.

"Growth spurt?"

"Oh yeah. Shrimpy's got another one?" Eddy replied obnoxiously loud from his panel in the wall. A wicked grin appearing on his simple picture. Spike glared at the offending tech before turning his gaze to Leo. Or rather, his head. Both eyes turned blue as he scanned Leo for the bionic development.

"What's going on? And why are you using your commando app?"

Spike scowled but gave a short yet somewhat detailed discription of what Leo was facing with his lone arm bionics.

* * *

Leo wasn't sure what was weirder the next few weeks. The looks of admiration, or the looks of pity. Regardless, it was nice that most of the bionic students had started carrying Advil with them. At least the ones over fifteen. He didn't wonder if his stepdad had anything to do with it, but what were the chances of that happening?

**A weak story to an interesting head canon. Bionics are put in babies or young children so that the bionics can grow with them. Okay. Anyone who receives them older has them implanted to every muscle in the body. Leo is the only one that it doesn't apply to. Not an infant or young child, and the bionics are only in his arm. Also add the limited time to install the bionics to his arm, he probably didn't think about making a none expanding version that would only stick with his arm. So, it could still, not only grow with him, but also spread throughout him.**

**As for the Spike rant to Spin, that had been on my mind since he became a student for the bionic school.**

**Now, for you reader-writers out there, feel free to use this idea. Just let me know because I would love to read it. Just a, Leo has spreading bionics stories. No romance required. Would enjoy seeing an odd friendship like with Eddy, Spike, Perry, or even rebuilding Marcus and giving him a life of his own since he kind of is Leo's sort of cousin, but is not required. **

**Again let me know if you want to do this so I may read and enjoy an actual good version.**

**Now for the mandatory I don't own junk and asking for reviews.**

**I don't own Labrats or this would be canon.**

**Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just because plot bunnies are evil and I love you guys.**

No one deserved a short life. No one deserved to be used as just a tool. As just a weapon. No one deserved to be treated as anything less than a person, just because they were a little different. No one deserved to suffer just because they "weren't alive".

It had taken a while. But it was going to be worth it. Even with their bad history, there was a fondness. Not a, I proved someone wrong fondness either. As much as their had been insults, threats of safety and some attempted murder, they were stillfamily. In a sick and twisted, tilt your head to the left and squint your eyes kind of way.

Placing delicate wires over titanium structure, he began to weave copper wired muscles on the surface. Small bionic machines were placed strategically within the copper wires to assist in the process. It took time. Each wire had to be placed just so, to keep him from falling apart once more. Two months he had been working. Gathering tools and hiding his project from everyone. They wouldn't let him. Everything was black and white to them. Good or bad. But technology, it was neither. It all depended on who was using it. Douglas was in the black, and now was in the white. Wasn't it fair to return the only person he ever had as a son to him?

It was that thought that kept Leo going, placing synthetic skin over the mechanical muscles. It wasn't easy, but bringing life wasn't supposed to be in the hands of man.

* * *

Gathering hair had been harder. He struck gold when Bree decided she need a trim and took off a few inches of her long brunette hair. It was interesting breaking the hair down and endusing it with the synthetic skin on his head. Carbon fibre hair strands on his head, even his eye brows. He hoped Bree didn't kill him for using her hair for an "experiment".

It had been two weeks after he created the ski. To get the hair. He would have used his own, but it was nothing like Marcus's wavy brown hair. His nails were also carbon fibre, more tightly sealed and using Leo's nails for the growth rate and DNA.

Each detail more daunting and tedious than the last. Each tooth, hand cut diamond (Big D still had no idea where his flashy diamond studed suit went) took a day each to craft, not including the ones that failed to cut. The looked a little odd in his mouth but seemed better after staining them white. At one point he debated using the same material they used to make dentures before deciding not to. They wouldn't be strong enough to survive a bionic being and would just be embarrassing. White diamonds were clearly the way to go.

* * *

"Test 1. Wait! No! No no no! Marcus no!"

* * *

"Test 36. Marcus. I'm Leo."

"Hello. I am Marcus. Your personal health care companion."

"Just turn off," Leo sighed.

"On a scale of 1 to 10, how do you rate your pain?"

"GAH!"

* * *

"Test 119." Leo yawned.

"Hey Leo. I'm going to crush you like a bug."

"Yeah yeah Captain Eyebrows."

* * *

"Test 167."

"Marcus?"

"Leo."

"You... You?"

"You crushed me under a rock and you ask me if I'm me. Pft. Wait a minute. When did your arm become bionic?"

"Yes! You work!"

"Would you just answer my question?"

* * *

Being one of the bionic people who couldn't geo-leap, he snuck Marcus onto the special tube from the island to the mainland. Leo didn't mind. He kept looking over Marcus to make sure he was working properly before he gave him back to Douglas. With each subtle glance Marcus seemed more irritated. Likewise, Marcus was staring blatantly at Leo. Mainly near his shoulder and head.

"Why are your bionics limited?"

"Excuse me? Leo asked.

It's in your right arm, your entire face and your right lung," he stated as if it were obvious. Leo blinked in confusion.

"Right. You weren't around for that. Well, long story short, ceiling fell on my arm, your dad saved it making my arm bionic and now it's spreading."

"Bionics don't spread," Marcus stated in a matter of fact voice.

"Yeah well they do. Everyone else has them everywhere. And I had them implanted in just my arm. Aren't I special?"

Marcus continued to stare, no doubt using his enhanced vision to really look at Leo's bionics. Leo didn't mind too much. Spike did it all the time. And Chase had recently tried to subtly check on the bionics too. Not that he was really subtle. Nor were the other bionic students who were all curious about the enigma yellow student. Most kept their distance, treating him like glass or a bomb. Afraid to break or be broken. No one knew what his bionics were going to lead to.

"Yes. Yes you are special," Marcus smirked. Leo stuck his tongue out childishly making Marcus chuckle. Their time to the main land was interrupted by an incoming phone call. Coming in on a large screen Chase's face appeared.

"Leo, you know you aren't supposed to leave the island without telling anyone," Chase began to reprimand.

"Calm down brainiac. He can take care of himself," Marcus butted in. Leo paled slightly.

"Marcus?!" Chase squeaked comically, "Leo?! Marcus?! What is going on here?"

"Just taking a trip to the mainland," Marcus said vaguely before Leo could say anything. Chase stammered somewhat comically until his eyes sparked blue. He grew quiet for a moment u til a rich baritone voice slipped out between his lips.

"Ten minutes. That's how long it'll take me to get to the main land and kick your android ass."

"Aw, someone jealous? Not the favorite anymore?" Marcus mocked.

"Enough! Both of you," Leo interjected. Both teens looked at Leo.

"Spike, I rebuilt Marcus. He's fine. Not evil. I'm taking him back to Douglas. Marcus, this is Spike, Chase's... More chaotic side. Don't aggrivate him," Leo pleaded. Both teens huffed, glaring at one another grudgingly agreed.

"I'm watching you tin can," Spike threatened, cutting the connection. Marcus rolled his eyes.

"We almost there? I don't think I want to argue with bolts for brains Chase again."

"One, that was Spike. Two, you have bolts for brains."

"I have chips."

"And bolts. I had to rebuild you remember?"

"I'd rather not."

* * *

To say the trip was short was an understatement. To say that Douglas was surprised was a lie. To say he was dumbfounded was not. In what was probably the most heartfelt and bizarre scene Leo had ever seen, Marcus and his father hugged, both had tears streaming down their faces. Leo inwardly applauded himself for creating a crying app to his system. Even when he had to assure Douglas and Marcus that it wasn't a malfunction. And that his gasp of pain from his chest was nothing.

Of course that led to him spending the night with his Uncle Douglas and reformed cousin Marcus. It had been Marcus who had confirmed that his second lung had been infected by the bionics. Though it was Douglas who deciphered what that meant.

"What do you mean I can't yell?" Leo questioned. Douglas shrugged his shoulders.

"Sonic frequency. One of the possibly abilities I had programmed for Krane."

"How many have this? Do they all have it?"

"Nah. It was a newer program. Made to scramble frequencies. Though after I made it, Krane decided it would be a bad idea. Considering his army was bionic and the frequency could bring a person down for a few hours, or their bionics."

"I can disable bionics?" Leo asked with glee.

"Calm down shorty."

Leo frowned at the nickname.

"It means that when someone tries to use one power, another could be used. You essentially could scramble their electronic frequency."

"Either that or make them go deaf," Marcus commented. Leo frowned. He wanted to test it. But he didn't want anyone to get hurt. Not even the recently rebuilt Marcus. He decided not to tell anyone, or even try it unless he needed it. Who knows? Maybe it was just a possibility.

"That's nice. Listen, I need to get back to school. If I don't, Spike will no doubt be hear and drag me back."

"Yeah, yeah. Feel free to stop by Leo. I'll give you a check up on your bionics."

"And I can show you how to use them," Marcus smirked. Leo gave an undignified look.

"I rebuilt you! And installed your bionics! I think I'm awesome enough to control them," Leo goaded walking out the door.

"Bye Leo!"

"Bye!" Leo yelled. The windows shatter at the volume of the yell and the television flipped on rapidly changing channels and languages.

"LEO!" Douglas yelled as Leo took off running, silently promising not to yell unless it was an emergency.

**An expansion of sorts. If Leo can build epic spherical robots of lasers and protection then why can't he build something else equally grand? Especially with his blue print reading ability. And yes, I don't think he could perfectly program Captain Eyebrows without a few snafus with the programming. And it was unfair to axe him off. He was a lot of fun. And as an android he can be rebuilt... With some minor tweaking so he isn't evil.**

**So, it anyone wants to use this plot bunny, a Leo rebuilds Marcus story, feel free. Just let me know if you do so I can read it.**

**This can also be combined with the Spreading idea in chapter one. Doesn't have to but it can. **

**Now as an obligation as a writer, please review and let me know what you think of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Pathetic._

"Go away," Chase whispered to himself.

_Oh, sure thing. Ol' buddy, ol' pal. Oh wait. I can't I'm programmed in your chip._

_"_Be quiet," Chase hissed.

_Why should I? You're the only one who can hear me? What are you going to do? Ignore me like you do my baby brother?_

"He's not your baby brother," Chase said walking in front of a mirror. He paused not seeing his face, but Spike roguish glare. Chase opened his mouth to speak again, "He's mine."

Spike snorted in the reflection.

"Let's be honest with ourselves Chase. Leo's more my brother than he is yours."

Chase blinked seeing and hearing his reflection.

"You're not going crazy are you Chase? Maybe I should be the dominant personality. Maybe I should be the teacher. Maybe you should stay inside the head for a while."

Chase dropped his head. One would say he had a split personality. He liked to think of Spike as an inner demon.

"How can I be a demon when I'm a better brother than you are?" Spike questioned with a smug smile, "Face it Chase. You need me."

"I don't need you."

"Without me, Leo would've been alone and scared. And as much as it pains me, you are me. A little less awesome but still me."

"You're just an app."

"Am I? Am I really just an app? I think. I feel. I react. Maybe you're the app."

"Me?!"

"You're cold. You calculate. You respond logically. You act more like a machiene than I do. Maybe you're the program holding me back. What about that Chase?"

"You liar. I do feel-"

"And you hand the reins to me when you do. Listen, we are two in one body. And if you are going to keep ignoring me and my brother, I will fight you for this body."

"You can't fight me."

"Can't I chase?"

The room melted before Chase's eyes destroying everything but the mirror. The mirror elongated to be a little taller than Chase as Spike stepped out into the abyss they now shared. The glass then shattered, each shard depicting memories with him, Bree, Adam, and Leo. Spike only shown in memories with Leo. Chase only had Leo when he was with Adam and Bree.

"What's going on?" Chase questioned. A lazy smile came to Spike's face.

"Welcome to my part of the brain, Chasie," he snarled. From the inky blackness wood floor appeared beneath their feet. Green walls surrounded them on all sides, one polished wood door as the only exit. In the center was a rich blue couch with two throw pillows. One that said "Home is where the heart lies" and the other "The heart is lost again." Empty picture frames hung on the wall, occasionally holding a crude crayon, marker or paint drawing inside.

"Cozy," Chase muttered. Spike shrugged his shoulders.

"It was Leo's old living room."

"What?"

"He showed me the album. Did you know that his dad worked for the government? And that his parents were divorced because of constant secrets and lies? He hasn't seen his dad in seven years."

"He told you?" Chase asked feeling depressed.

"He was feeling rather chatty. He was excited when his dad sent him a letter. Not so much when others joked he made it up. He wasn't too chatty after that."

"So Mr. Dooley-"

"Fury. His last name was Fury."

"Fury? Leo Fury?"

"Yeah."

"So... Mr. Fury still contacts his son?"

"Whenever he can apparently. He's a busy man. And very secretive. Even Leo doesn't know exactly what he does."

"I see. And what does it have to do with this room?"

"It makes me feel calmer. And a little closer." he stated with a foreign sereness to his face that made him look more like Chase. The face vanished, as did the room in an instant.

"Remember nerd. I'm watching," Spike warned as he disappeared. Chase's eyes flew open. When did he close them? Turning his head he could see he was in his assigned pod, Leo standing right outside.

"Chase? You alright in there?" he asked. Chase stared over Leo for the first time in a long while. Noting small changes. He was standing straighter, yet still low as if weary of who was in control, not wanting to say the wrong name.

His face was full of concern, his eyes expressive of worry, hope and even grief. He had a small scar by his eyebrow, most likely gotten when the ceiling fell on his arm. A small piece of plaster cutting the delicate skin. His hands touched the glass that separated them. His palms and fingers were littered in small scars and calluses, no doubt from working with machinery in an attempt to impress Big D.

Each nic and burn coming from building something now gathering dust, being under appriciated for what it was. His mind niggled at the idea of Marcus being made by those same hands.

Perhaps something else Spike knew that Chase didn't. But he was willing to learn.

Opening the pod, Leo stepped back. Without staying a word Chase stepped out. He stared into Leo's eyes. Without warning, he wrapped his arms tightly around Leo. Tears threatening to slip out of his eyes. Whatever happened to the new goofy little brother he once had? When had he grown into his own, not man, but identity? Where had he been?

"Chase? As much as I like hugs, this is a little awkward," Leo joked. Chase would have let go, but a feeling in his heart told him just to squeeze tighter. Leo didn't say anything more as he wrapped his arms around Chase. Once Chase relaxed, Leo let go. Chase released him after a moment more.

"So, uh, you want to hang out?"

"Sure Chase. What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't you talk to me about your life before all this bionic stuff?"

Leo laughed.

"You don't want to hear about that."

"Sure I do Leo. I want to hear your story."

"It's not so much a story... But if you want to regale in my past epicness and bask in my awesome presence, than who am I to deny?" Leo smiled.

Chase chuckled as he followed Leo to his room, telling a story about how he was almost crowned king of the lions when he was three at the zoo. It wasn't much. But it was a start.

**GAH! I wanted to do the Chase and Spike thing but couldn't think of how to end it. So... FLUFF. FLUFF I TELLS YOU. So yeah. Just because I wanted a Chase versus Spike moment. **

**As for a question I received in a review. These stories are loosely connected. The idea behind spreading and over protective big brother Spike are the running themes. I doubt that it will change. These stories are ideas. One in which people are to use and cultivate more beautiful stories. And since this was just a focus on Spike and Chase, I won't hound for reviews.**

**Though it is obligatory that I ask. **

**So, as always, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Breathe Little Leo. Breathe."

"I am breathing! My stomach is what's killing me!" Leo snapped. He tried to relax as the bionic began to spread around this left shoulder and downward towards his elbow slowly while also remaining in his stomach, placing itself throughout his digestive system. His left hand clenched tightly around Spike's hand trying to alleviate some of his pain. Tears remained trapped behind his scrunched eyelids trying to be strong. Spike was. So could he. But why did it have to hurt so bad? And why did his bionics not let painkillers work?

"I know the Tylenol isn't working Leo, you can cry. I'm guessing it hurts a lot doesn't it short stuff?"

"Yes. Why isn't the medicine working?"

"Your bionics give you a higher immunity to diseases. Unfortunately the bionics also break down your medicine a lot faster, dealing with it like it's a threat."

"Did you just channel Chase?"

Spike didn't say anything. Though he did have a better sense of control since Chase and him had talked in the Living room in their head. Now, they seemed to almost give each other the needed information willingly rather than fighting over everything. Spike couldn't recall the last time he was freely allowed to walk without being angry or filled with adrenaline. It was nice. Especially when he got to scare Adam and Bree. Oh yes. Lots of fun. He hadn't been able to do anything in front of Spin yet though. Shame, he wanted to show him what it was like having to go to the medical ward. A later date perhaps. Or maybe not if Leo was around. To gentle for his own good.

Not unlike his awesome self...

Maybe he really was Donald Davenport's son. He seemed conceited enough to be.

That idea sent shivers down both Spike and Chase's spine. They were so not going there. Nor was he ever going to mention it to Bree or Adam- Actually, they had the same conceited narcissism that both the Davenport brothers had. It was just Douglas had been humbled by being captured and forced to build against his will. And boy did it seem to do him a world of good. Maybe Bree and Adam needed to be humbled a bit. They couldn't do it to Mr. Davenport. Not yet. His head was too largely inflated and he still needed his confidence to rein in the possible drifters in the bionic academy. There would be time for humbling him later.

A particularly strong squeeze broke him out of his thoughts. Leo's face was sweating, his breaths coming out as gasps. His hand let go as he panted. Spike raised a brow curiously.

"You done?"

"I think so," he gasped. His eyes widened and his face stilled, "But now I'm hungry. Like I could out eat Adam."

Spike glanced over Leo's stomach area. Sure enough, the webbing of bionics had made its way through his stomach and onto his intestines. His left arm had small expansion, ebbing down toward his elbow. Though the stomach was the biggest concern. Chase didn't think it was a good idea to attempt outeating Adam. But Spike saw a brilliant serving of humble pie in Adam's future. After all, big men eat big plates worth of food. What would happen if Leo out ate him? With no concept of control over his new bionic stomach, Leo had a good chance of out eating Adam. Spike hoped Adam was hungry, because he was going to get his just desserts.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria? I heard that Big D got steaks," Spike tempted. He didn't have to though. Leo was already hightailing to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

12:34. Adam's usual lunch time with all of his students. The "hulk" students that seemed to have better control of their strength portion of their chips. Or at least, perfered using it in case of a few of the red students.

Chase sighed inside his head. This really was a bad idea. But on a scientific level, he did want to know if Leo could now out eat Adam. Taking his time, he walked through the halls with a half grin on his face. Students giving him space, not knowing if it was the gentle mentor Chase, or the over-the-top Spike. Spike wasn't sure he liked that too much. Why did Chase get to have all the friends? They were already sharing the one person who actually liked him.

Spike kind of missed being just an app in Chase's head. As much as he reamed on Chase for not having emotions, Spike had little idea how to deal with emotions outside of obsessive and aggression. God he needed a break. He jumped back into his special room, and kicked Chase to the controls of the body. Chase looked a little miffed but continued on towards the cafeteria. Little quicker than Spike's leisurely pace.

He wasn't disappointed walking in andseeingLeo devour everything on his plate to Adam's astonishment. He could see the wheels turning in his head before he grabbed another large plate of food, eating as quickly as he could. A few of Adam's students began messaging others with glee and amusement. Bionic students began to trickle in to watch one of their mentors engage in an eating contest with the yellow marked stepson of Donald Davenport. It was astonishing. Leo already had polished off three plates while Adam was just starting his second one.

Neither were slowing down. Chase snickered seeing Adam trying to speed up. And failing. It took about fifteen minutes of constant eating for Adam to stop. His eyes watching Leo finally start on dessert.

"Jeez. Leo, not eat lately?" Adam asked rubbing his stomach. Leo glanced over at Adam. Then around the room, flinching at all the people who had gathered.

"He just is hungry Adam," Chase smiled, "Must be going into a... Growth spurt."

Adam's eyes bugged for a moment.

"Giant Leo?"

Chase snickered thinking about their little adventure with the future really tall Leo. Still seemed like the same, but only time would tell. Besides, he prevented them from dying. Perhaps that timeline didn't have a bionic armed Leo.

"It's only a matter of time," Chase joked.

Adam looked horrified at the very thought.

"But he's so tiny. Like a puppy," Adam commented. Leo looked offended.

"I do not look like a puppy," Leo whined.

Students each whispered to each other, some girls giggling each other. Leo's face flushed red. A few of the girls awed at Leo's embarrassment. He tapped his chest feeling a little pressure.

"Sure you don't," Bree laughed walking over to Leo. Leo opened his mouth and released a loud belch. The room shook violently, knocking tables and chairs over and bionic students on their butts. Bree ended up getting a full blast effect from the belch as her well managed and long hair turned into a frizzy monster of a mess.

A bionic ability. His lungs apparently had a lot of wind power. Chase felt a certain giddiness to test the power. Spike just laughed seeing Bree and Adam humiliated in front of the students. Leo sheepishly turned his head away. Bree looked around when everyone avoided looking at her. The moment became priceless when she screamed, seeing her reflection in her pocket mirror.

Ah, perfect.

**I have nothing to say. Bree and Adam have been humbled. As customary, please be ever so kind as to review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Optional chapter. To those who noticed Leo's dad's last name. Here is a special chapter. Yes, in my head canon Leo's dad is in the Marvel verse.**

He was going to be in a lot of trouble. No doubt about it. But with his mom and grandma on his side, he didn't think he'd have to worry so much. In retrospect, he should have probably mentioned something to his bionic siblings about having a not so friendly psycho uncle that made Douglas look calm and reasonable on his worst days.

Uncle Jacob Maximus Fury. Uncle Jake for short. Jake for his friends. Scorpio to his colleagues.

Leo didn't often try to get interested in Superheroes. They were almost exclusively on the eastern coast. Living in Wyoming and then California didn't allow a whole lot of hero knowledge of interaction. It seemed now, Supers to the East, Bionics to the West. And he was not going to delve into the whole mutant situation. He had enough to deal with after his mom married Donald Davenport.

He could have told his family, but it was never a good time. Heck, no one knew Big D had a brother until the whole Marcus debacle. It was never a good time until a good old fashioned crisis happened. Or in Leo's case, kidnapping and attempted brain washing.

When had Uncle Jake gotten the idea for that, Leo didn't know. What he did know was that he would turn him into a weapon against his own dad if given the chance. This kidnapping was his chance.

So there he was, sitting alone in a cell, having a mental debate with himself on who would find out first, who would find him first, and who would beat the ever loving snot out of his uncle first. It wasn't a contest between Adam, Bree and Chase... Or Spike, but rather between the bionic beings and his biological paternal connections. He may not have said it Spike, but he did know more about his father's occupation than he was strictly supposed to know. Came with the territory of being SHIELD's director's son and all. Shit happened. All the fucking time. It started with Taskmaster, and only got stranger when Deadpool took a crack at it. His father could deny nothing after that.

To him at least. His mom was still in the dark. And seeing how she took bionics, it would be a while yet till Leo told her in detail what his dad and godfather did for a living. Especially since Leo's father was his Godfather's boss. Not the usual way good friends would meet but who was he to complain?

He felt a familiar pain in his lower stomach begin to expand. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. He was not looking forward to that right not. His upper arm felt like it was slowly burning as the pain sparked in his left arm. He did not have time for this. He really hoped it was bionic saviors. He kind of didn't tell his dad about his new bionic abilities.

While in pain, his newly bionic ears picked up breaks, gasping and some comment about Ireland. Damn it.

There was ticking by the door. Leo focused his eyes on the door, ignoring the security of the door and focusing on the bomb to blow the door off. It was an arrow. He was so dead. Flinching at the explosion and the falling of metal on concrete, he barely noticed a well muscled archer in a purple and black sleeveless top, arrows strapped onto his back, a collapsible bow in hand gripped by purple and black gloves. His eyes covered by odd sunglasses and his hair short, slightly spiked brown. A cocky smile on his face as he turned toward Leo.

"Just like Ireland eh Baby Fury?"

"You and I remember Ireland very differently," Leo grumbled. Clint walked over with the feared Black a Widow following. Leo repressed a shutter. Bionic or not, she was scary. Keeping his eyes open, he focused on his breathing. Oh why did bionics have to hurt so much? Why did he have to have a growth spurt in front of two of his dad's agents while being held hostage by a possibly psychotic uncle?

"Were you drugged?" Black Widow questioned. How professional.

"Dunno. Woke up here."

"We're you hurt?" Clint asked with concern lacing his words. Leo shook his head. They didn't hurt him. Heck, he hadn't even interacted with anyone since he had been kidnapped. His uncle was supposed to be on his way though.

"You're in pain," Widow pointed out with a glare. Once free from his bondage, Leo began to fall. Clint grabbed his arm with a bit of a grin, and lifted Leo into a princess carry. Leo, knowing it would get him nowhere, did not complain. Clint seemed pretty confident to be carrying him this way. Though, he knew at the first sign of trouble he'd be slung over his shoulder before he could even blink.

"A little. How'd you tell?" Leo sarcastically remarked. Clint chuckled at Leo's snark towards the infamous assassin.

"I'm very good at what I do," she stated vaguely. Leo wondered briefly how she took tolerate sass so well. But recalling the messages from his dad depicting working not only with Clint but with a very eccentric billionare that often times rivaled his stepdad's one zaniness, a man much older than most with the face of a model, a God with lush blond hair and a scientist with anger management problems, his surprise was greatly muted. As they walked out of the room, the damage was easily seen through the base. Machienes were damaged beyond traditional repair, groaning soldiers lay uselessly on the ground. A lack of blood but rather apparent of more than a few broken bones. He didn't need bionics to know that a leg was never to bend in such a way.

"So, pork chops on the Tri carrier?"

"I was hoping pizza," Leo commented. As much as he wanted to return home, he wanted to spend time with his dad.

**Short, awkward and a severe lack of Spike or Chase. A little fluffiness.**


	6. Chapter 6

Leo sat quietly in the "interrogation" room. He wasn't surprised. It was standard procedure when one was kidnapped by someone on SHIELD's most wanted list. Even if said kidnapper was his uncle. And brother of SHEILD's director. Leo heard the click from the door opening, glancing over, he smiled at a tall dark skinned man with an eyepatch and no hair.

"Leo."

"Director."

"Cute. Want to tell me why Scorpio was after you?" he questioned. Leo wasn't afraid. The director was too much like Spike.

"To hurt my dad. He has a real problem with him."

"So I've heard... Were you hurt?"

"No sir I was not."

"Hawkeye reported you were in pain."

"I was."

"So I ask again, were you hurt?"

"No sir."

"Leo. I know about your siblings. And while I want to believe the best in these young people, I will not let you live with them if they are hurting you."

A shift from director to dad put Leo a bit on edge. He wasn't used to his dad being overly protective. At least not in the traditional way. His usual brand of protection was usually a SHIELDS agent at his school or living near the house in case something happened and needed to evacuate Leo and his mom. Thankfully that was never required but still, it was the thought that counted.

"Dad, they would never hurt me. They do care for me. They would never ever hurt me," Leo emphasized. Fury rubbed his lone eye in what may have been irritation.

"Intentionally I would believe that from their position of protecting the world. Unintentionally however, they are beings with great power and abilities that have been in sheltered conditions until recently and have only interacted with Donald Davenport."

The underlying comment was clear. Were there any accidents?

"No Mr. Dad-sir," Leo stated. He didn't have anything to hide from his dad per say, he just would rather wait until he could reassure the other half of his family that he was in fact fine.

"Then the pain?"

Leo closed his eyes and sighed. Life hated him.

"From my recent accident."

"Leo," his dad growled. Again, life really hated him.

"Pain stemming from when a piece of my school ceiling fell on my arm."

"What?!"

Oh... So his mom didn't tell him. Well this was going to be awkward. Maybe it wouldn't be as bad as his Grandmother finding out?

"A terrorist attacked my school and just about destroyed it. A piece of ceiling landed on my arm."

Needless to say, it may not have been the best thing to say. Even worse was the sudden rumble and now blaring alarm going off in the ship. Leo stared at his dad in confusion. A look of concern, annoyance and overprotective father etched perfectly on his face.

"Wait here," he demanded as Leo mock saluted him. Leo stayed put, being very familiar with how trigger happy some of the agents were. So he sat and waited. His eyes scanning the ship, dissecting it for later.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. He was halfway through the floor beneath the interrigation room when the door opened. He glanced over to see a SHIELD agent. He jumped when he saw Marcus casually walking in and grabbing his shirt, pulling him to his feet. He widened his eyes slightly seeing his android cousin attacking his father's airship. He rebuilt Marcus and was certain of one thing.

Damn cousin couldn't fly. Even if he was an android.

"What are you doing here Peter Pan? Going to take me to Neverland? Cause I'm pretty sure my mom wants me home for dinner tonight."

"Very funny short stuff. We're busting you out of here."

"We?"

"Yes we Einstein."

"Who we?"

"Move it you pansies! And tell your boss he messed with the wrong man's brother."

"You didn't," Leo gasped in horror, "How did you even know?"

"Well... I got a call from your school. From your brother-"

"Your cousin," Leo added. Marcus ignored him in favor of continuing his tirade.

"Commando Chase-"

"Spike."

"Whatever. He thought you were skipping. Called me a bad influence. Got into a fight with my dad, ate our cereal and realized you weren't there."

Leo stared with bugged eyes at the android.

"After that we hacked into your bionic chip-"

"You did what?!" Leo squeaked.

"-and tracked it to this location."

"You can do that?" Leo asked horrified.

"Sure. Krane wanted to know where all his soldiers were. Not that he has the GPS anymore but it still works. And you were the only one off the island."

"As disturbing as that is, I wasn't kidnapped. Well, I was but now I'm cool."

"Kidnapping is still kidnapping," Marcus stated, "Stockholm syndrome be damned."

"But it was fine the second time around."

"Second time. What the hell are you-"

"Don't move."

Silence filled the room. At the door stood a very powerful fiery red haired woman with a gun along side Leo's dad. Leo glanced up at an air vent to see Clint aiming at Marcus's shoulder. So this was an ally interrigation room. Cause there was no way one of those vents would be in a room they were interrigating criminals in.

"Why should we lady?" Spike sneered.

"Because she can kick your bionic butt back to the island without breaking a sweat?" Leo suggested. Her lips twitched slightly in amusement as the two boys stared at Leo, "Spike, Marcus, meet the Black Widow, Director Fury and General air vents."

"It's Hawkeye!"

The grate from the vent fell to reveal a cocky archer who had his cover blown.

"Sure Hawky. Hawky, Widow, Director, meet Marcus and Spike."

"Family of yours?" Natasha questioned.

"Brother," Leo began pointing at Spike, "Andriod cousin," he added pointing at Marcus.

"Leo. You don't tell the enemy our secrets."

"But I don't think I can keep this secret from my dad."

"Your dad?"

The director stepped forward. His footfall demanding attention. He held one hand out to Spike.

"Nick Fury. Leo's father."

Suffice to say, Leo learned that Spike could in fact faint. And Marcus could as well. Or was it rebooting?

"We might want to get back to the island before anyone realizes we're missing," Leo stated.

"I'll drive!" Hawkeye grinned. Leo shook his head. He hoped Spike/Chase and Marcus wouldn't wake up on their trip back.

**Follow up to the previous chapter. And question, should I make another story based on oneshots of Leo and his family interacting with the Marvel verse?**

**Also, this idea is up for adoption as well. If you want to give it a shot, do it and let me know!**

**And as customary, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

There was something breathtaking in the middle of the ocean. The shimmering, foamy waves to the rich desirable color. Leo was sick of it.

Being on a metal island surrounded by the stuff made you numb to it, or even loath it. Perhaps if the island were real it wouldn't be so bad. He never thought he'd miss nature so much. At least there he didn't feel like he was in a prison. Cold metal walls, strict rule enforcement, and constant supervision. Even more so after one of his visits out or "kidnappings" involving Marcus or his family.

Though under supervision, no one was talking to him barring Spike and Chase. Big D was spending a lot of time looking over his bionics, but was busy with everything else. He couldn't hang out like they used to. And his mom felt uncomfortable on the bionic island. Sure she would come but so many kids tried to warm up to her. Seeing her as a possible mom figure. Needless to say, she didn't come often, and she was always ready for Leo when he needed her. If he ever got to leave. With his bionics reacting differently to everyone else's, he was pretty much grounded to the island for everyone's safety.

He understood though, he didn't think he could make it to the pod anyway. His legs were seizing in the worst cramp he had the misfortune of feeling. Stuck in a chair in his room, he waited for the pain to cease so he could continue with his day. He didn't want his butt to fall asleep along with his legs. So far, his powers seemed nonexistent. Granted he was stronger. As well as throw fireballs, exchange energy from one thing to another. And he could scream loud enough to make ears bleed. And he could record blue prints just by looking at an item.

Because of this, he was stuck in his room. Not only were his bionics spreading, not only was he raised in typical american suburbia, not only did his mom happen to marry the man who would end up revolutionizing the world with unintended lifestyle choices, not only did he have to keep his biological father's secrets, but he had to add the fact that his chip didn't match Adam, Bree, or Chase.

Not mind, nor body or stamina. So what was he? Every other bionic fell into at least one of the categories. He just didn't get it.

Sometime during his contemplation, the cramps disappeared. If he had thought about where they had been, he would have realized something very important. As it was he walked out of his room feeling rather energetic and tired. There was a faint niggling feeling in the back of his head. He ignored it though in favor of looking for company. He needed someone to interact with.

He had settled on the first person he ran into, an overly confident Spin and chummy Bob. Spin may be a brat, but Leo couldn't bring himself to fully hate the kid. Even with lies and deceit made on his girlfriend. He couldn't quite hate him, and more so became an over tolerant older brother, willing to listen to his self proclamations of how cool he was. This was probably because both Spin and Bob didn't really fear Leo like others did.

Bob seemed to like just about everyone. Kind of like his siblings on their first day of school. Leo felt a need to shelter his demeanor similar to how he felt when his siblings first met Marcus. When he was evil. Spin on the other hand remined Leo of a puppy. One that didn't listen that everyone would coo over. Actually, with the energy and attitude, Leo thought about getting him a leash. Maybe a pink one... It would so lovely with those green stripes.

He refocused his attention from the leash to the child in front of him. He remembered him saying he learned a new trick. And apparently Bob had dropped his banana peel. When was he eating a banana? It didn't matter. Spin was on the ground trying not to cry, his leg was bent slightly halfway down his calf. A break from a bad Tasmanian devil spin turned fall. Leo felt a surge in his body, his mind seemed to reel back into his head. He couldn't seem to control his body. Nor could he see what was going on.

Sweat would've appeared on his face had he been outside of his mind. He was nervous, yet oddly calm. He drifted for an unknown amount of time. His eyes closed within his mind letting a rest come that he hadn't felt ever.

He was surprised then, when he was being shaken by a concerned Spike. How could he tell it was Spike? He didn't look as calm as a concerned Chase did. Glancing around the room he saw Bree and Adam, both dumb struck. Big D gave him a once over.

"You with us Leo?"

"Of course... Why wouldn't I be?"

"Leo... Come with me for a moment."

"Mr. Davenport!" Spike called out.

"No. You three," he said pointing at Leo's siblings, "Stay here. I need to talk with him alone."

Fear settled in Leo's stomach.

"What's going on?" He squeaked. He looked over at his siblings with wide eyes.

"Guys?"

"Come with me Leo."

"Big D this isn't funny. What's going on?"

"Leo, it's nothing bad per say."

"Then why the secrets?!"

"You have a commando app!" Spike broke in. The room fell silent, "You weren't... You. You were different. We thought we lost you to the app."

Leo listened to Spike's words. Though he didn't know if the we was for all his step family, or him and Chase. The app. He thought that only Chase had a chip with one built in.

"You acted funny," Adam said in a serious tone, "and not in the fun way either."

"What did I do?" Leo asked in a whisper.

"Nothing bad Leo-"

"What did I do?!" He yelled. He wouldn't deny he was scared.

"You reset Spin's bone."

"I did what?"

"Your app restrained him and reset his bone. Then proceeded to give him a check up."

Leo furrowed his brows in confusion. That... Didn't sound like a commando app to him.

"Huh?"

"You were acting like a doctor."

"So, I have a doctor in me... Or is the doctor me? I am the Doctor?"

"I don't think so. He kept telling me to calm his Raisin."

Everyone turned to stare at Adam with slight irritation.

"What? He did."

"Leo, I need to put a patch on your chip so the Doctor-"

"Raisin!"

"-doesn't pop out sporadically every time someone gets a paper cut."

"Do I have to? I mean, it's not like the Doctor-"

"Raisin!"

"-is a bad thing. Guy. Man this is confusing. How do you deal with it Spike?"

"Practice. Annoying the hell out of each other," he began, "And communicating," Chase finished.

"Oh wow that was freaky," Adam laughed. Bree stared at Chase in confusion.

"Are you alright Chase?" Bree questioned.

"Perfectly fine. Never been better," he said glancing over Leo. Leo could tell he was scanning him. A grin broke out onto his face, "And I think I know why the Doctor-"

"Raisin! I'm telling you guys his name is Raisin."

"You know I wait for you to finish talking before I start again right?"

"You keep ignoring his name."

Chase glared at Adam before returning his attention to Leo.

"Anyway, congrats. You are now fully bionic."

**Merp a derp-derp. What the heck did I just do?**


	8. Chapter 8

You don't even know what you're getting into.

That was all Leo could think. Staring at his new uniform made him realize how final it really was. His uniform was white. Pure and untainted, sans his shoulders where the other bionics held their ranks. Instead of one solid color, he had five stipes. Well, four. Black, red, yellow, green, and the unseen white.

He didn't like it. But he slipped it on anyways. It was snug but comfortable. Though the looks he was sure to get would probably make it feel like it was choking him. He looked into a mirror Big D had installed into his own special room. A sterile white room with a large window just below the water. Not terribly deep, but enough for the natural light to shimmer into the room. He stepped back from the room and sat in his own special spiny chair.

Closing his eyes, he began to drift into his head, like Chase had told him to do.

He was surprised to say the least when he found himself in the old lab. The first of Donald Davenport's labs that he saw. Sitting at the main desk was him. Only, it wasn't. He was dressed the same, his hair unchanged, and the face unmistakable. But an unspoken knowledge burned in his eyes along with a touch of naïvety.

"Hello," Leo said walking over to... Himself.

"Hello. I am thrilled you have contacted me. I am Raisin."

Leo cocked an eyebrow questioning the name.

"Raisin?"

The other him shrugged his shoulders.

"That was my program's identification. Though raisins are a nutritious food, I can only imply that my creator was hungry while designing my programing."

"Okay... So, tell me about yourself."

The other Leo-Raisin, Leo reminded himself- blinked in surprise.

"I am equipped with the most recent in all medical fields of study. I specialize with physical injuries and those that coincide with the bionic structure."

"But what do you do for fun?"

"... I read over medical journals to keep my knowledge up to date-"

"Is everything you do medical?"

"No."

"Okay. So what else do you like to do."

"Experiment on people's reaction when I tell them they are going to die from an illness or injury. Although telling them there is a need to amputate is also amusing."

"You are sick and twisted."

"Maybe. I have heard that laughter is the best form of medicine. And I find their faces at the news to be quite enjoyable."

Leo shivered at the words uttered by his possibly psychotic other half.

"That's just creepy."

"Perhaps. But highly amusing."

"Yeah. I guess. So, how does this work?"

"I assume you mean my control over your meat sack?"

"Please don't ever say that again."

"That all depends on your aversion to injuries. The more unsteady or uncertain you are in how to treat a patient, the more likely I will step in and proceed with my medical knowledge."

"But you're me!"

Raisin gave a forlorn smile.

"I'm glad you think so. But I'm not. I'm you with vast medical knowledge and incredible jokes."

"Saying you're going to amputate someone isn't funny."

"Well I think it is."

"Why would you even think that?"

"Perhaps my created drew influence from Funeral Mishaps."

"Oh god that show is terrible."

"No it's not! It's funny! And speaking of which, it's on right now."

"We are not watching it."

"Yes we are! What else is there to do?"

And so, after a regretful arguement, Leo sat and watched an entire marathon of Funeral Mishaps. Despite being mocked by Big D, he couldn't deny he felt a sort of pleasure from watching the obscure and awkward show. Somewhere deep within his mind, he knew he'd have to meet up with Douglas and watch the show with him. That way he wouldn't feel like he was the only tasteless person in the world.

**The meaning of the colors were taken from my body-my health .com. Minus the spaces of course.**

**Black: These patients do not have a good outlook; they are expected to die within a short period of time. Their injuries are extremely severe, and they are not usually able to live without assistance at this point. Treatment involves hospice care and painkillers primarily. Severe third-degree burns, cardiac arrest, or septic situations fall into this category.**

**Red: Patients in this category require immediate attention to save their lives. Surgery or medical intervention are needed to save the life, but there is a good prognosis for these patients when treatment is received in a timely manner. These patients are the ones that have highest priority towards transport to a better facility, or nearby facility in an emergency field setting.**

**Yellow: Observation is the most important thing with patients in this category. Their injuries are not life-threatening, but there is a potential risk for them to become more problematic. They need medical attention, but their condition is stable enough that they can safely wait.**

**Green: These patients require medical attention, but it does not need to happen immediately. They will be fine waiting, even for a few days. Soft tissue injuries often fall into this category.**

**White: These patients may have minor injuries that require first aid treatment, but a doctor's care is not required. These patients can be asked to monitor their own condition without concern. Patients in this category are often referred to as the "walking wounded."**

**And so, we have now met Raisin. Wow. Interestingly awkward I would say.**


	9. Chapter 9

Time seemed to pass slowly after all was said and done. Leo grew so close, only to be shoved away from Bree and Chase... From Spike. Someone he called family, just abandoning him. He knew that wasn't quite right. Big D said he had an important mission for them. But Leo couldn't help but feel anxious.

No mission was ever this long. Were they alright? Were they in trouble? He couldn't help but become more protective over the other students at the academy. He didn't know when would they last say goodbye. Adam had tried to help him, as much as a goofy older brother could. He tried to be there for him, like Spike was. But it wasn't the same.

Marcus tried as well, at least distracting him for a moment as the students asked questions and in general irritated the android. Leo just wished he could smile brighter, laugh a little harder. But it hurt. Similar to when his dad and mom parted but with more burning. He knew his dad was fine and alive. He didn't know where Bree and Chase were.

Donald wouldn't tell him anything either. Something about it was too covert to tell Leo. It bothered Leo, it bothered Raisin too. But there was nothing he could do, but wait.

* * *

"Hey Leo, want to shoot some hoops?" Adam asked walking over to his only "brother" on the island.

"No thanks Adam. I'm just not feeling it today."

Adam scoffed and the next thing Leo knew, he was being lifted into the air. He yelped in surprise as he was tossed over Adam's shoulder.

"Adam!" Leo squeaked, "Put me down!"

"No can do baby bro. Shooting hoops is exactly what the doctor ordered."

"I'm sorry but I am the Doctor and I did not prescribe this!"

"Not other one."

"What other one?"

Adam didn't say anything as they entered the well used exserize room with it's one basketball court. Standing in the center of the court was Marcus, dressed in his usual dark attire with a basketball in his hands. Adam pulled Leo off his shoulder and had him face Marcus.

"Leo, meet Doctor Marcus."

Leo gave Marcus a confused, then slightly irritated expression. He crossed his arms and gave him a once over.

"And since _when_ were you programmed to be a doctor?"

"Since I got an upgrade shorty."

"Jokes on you Marcus, I'm still growing and you don't grow so ha!"

Marcus gave a smirk and tapped something on his arm. Leo's eyes widened as Marcus's legs elongated a few inches.

"What! I didn't program that!"

"What can I say, dad decided I was due for a few _upgrades_."

"Oh that is so not fair."

"So is."

Adam chuckled and put his arm on Leo's head, leaning slightly.

"Sorry Leo, but you're still the shortest."

Leo crossed his arms and tried to leave. Adam however kept stepping in front of him.

"C'mon Leo, one round? Please. It'll be fun!"

"What? Me against you and Captain Eyebrows over there?"

"Oh I was thinking we could even it up a bit but if you want to face both of them alone-"

"Hey Uncle Dougy," Leo chuckled seeing the shorter of the genius Davenports appear.

"Wait, so two and two?" Adam asked.

"Yep," Douglas stated not mocking Adam, "How about Marcus and I face you and Leo."

"Sounds cool. A shorty on each team."

"Hey!"

"Just give it a rest Leo. Besides, there are _advantages_ to being shorter."

"Yeah, like I can pick you up," Adam said grabbing Leo by the back of his collar with ease. Leo squirmed and was dropped to the ground, thankfully landing on his feet.

"I don't see the benefit in that."

"Want me to lift you again?"

"No! No, let's just play so B-ball."

The three smiled as Leo had finally agreed to play. Although Marcus did chase after him when Leo stole the ball and tried to score before they started.

* * *

Leo slept well that night, his body ached slightly as his bionics worked over the excersized muscles. He didn't know that he was being watched. Not by an enemy, but by Adam, before he stepped into his chamber, he whispered, "Don't worry Leo, Bree and Chase will be back soon. We'll get some ice cream and talk about their epic mission."

Marcus charged in their room since Chase and Bree had left, watching until his battery required a full system recharge and reboot, or as others called it, sleep.

Douglas bid them all goodnight wishing them all sweet dreams, gently patting Leo's head in comforting reassurance before he retired to his own room.

Land over in the wall, mostly ignored due to a usual annoying program, was a video call, watching the room as the others slept for a few minutes. Chase was quiet as he checked over them to the best of his abilities. He looked sad and placed his hand on the screen. He sighed and his eyes sparked, changing ever so slightly. His sad face grew slightly more angry.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Bree and I, we're coming home as soon as we can."

Spike sighed and refocused his attention on Leo, who was fast asleep.

"I wish we were allowed to talk. But I promise I'll tell you everything when I get back."

It might have been his imagination, but he could swear he saw Leo's lips curl upward slightly.

**In connection with the spin off series of Mighty Med and Lab Rats. In which, I think it needs more Leo. It just kind of kills me how they never mention them it seems. As if their bonds and families are so easy to forget. Well, I say nay.**

**And I also say thank you to animegirl315 for messaging me and sparking inspiration for this chapter. Well, let me know what you guys all think. Later!**


End file.
